Hotaru: Girl to Dark Messiah
by Gaara of Sunagakure
Summary: yeah


Hotaru: Girl to Dark Messiah

**Disclaimer:** I invented air... yeah... great I know. You know how I did it? I mixed oxygen and nitrogen together... then everything else was just... there. SHAZZAM!

**Song of the day: **Kiss me, Kill me . To kiss me would be torture, killing me would be too easy.

-Best-

**SO YA KNOW: **This is my own twisted version of Hotaru's life. Has almost nothing to do with the show... I just feel like getting creative. So this might not be interesting... so don't review or anything... I just wanna have fun. It's going to be in a diary form and I present day-ish form.

**Chapter One: Just another normal day.**

-**Day One:**

**March 1st **

**This morning was as normal as ever, I opened my eyes and shook off the morning daze. Afterwards, I knocked over my alarm clock whilst trying to deactivate it. I jumped into the shower, put on my usual black wardrobe, and headed outside. Once I reached the bus stop I stood holding my books crossed arms with my head down. I even began to think about the horrible day of mocking that awaited me. I don't even want to go to this hell hole they call Mugen Gakuen High. I don't understand anymore. At first I thought that nobody wanted to be near me because I dress odd, but the fact that it's all because I have powers is just unacceptable. What do I have to do to get these people to like me? I don't understand why I have to be different!**

Hotaru excited the bus and walked slowly to the cafeteria, or the "holding area" as Hotaru liked to say. She found to usual spot in the far corner and sat with her back against the wall. She sat there in complete silence, pulled out her journal and continued to write her thoughts in it.

-**Ok...well I'm here now. In the holding area. I wish for once that someone would just say "Hello" to me. I can't stand this anymore! This is all my father's fault! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't...**

In the middle of sudden rage, a girl with the same look on her face, the look of loneliness and sadness, came towards her. She asked Hotaru in a very soft and monotone voice, "May I sit at this table?" The table was of course empty, so Hotaru had no objection to the company. She watched the girl sit down her things across from her then looked back towards her journal then back at her. **_'It's just like she came upon call'_** She thought as she began to write more. She put a long think line through the part she wrote about her father then wrote more.

-**So, this girl just appeared out of nowhere and sat down next to me. This might not seem** **like much to other people, but the only time people ever approach me is when they're about to make fun of me and throw things me. It's nice to have somebody come up to me without saying anything mean to me. Even though she's not exactly saying** **anything to me, which is a lot better than what she could say if she did. I try to avoid it, but there's no doubt, there's one thing I can do nothing about. **

The girl who was sitting at the table looked up towards Hotaru to see think black eyeliner running down her cheeks as if she had black tears. The dark liquid eyes closed as she turned her head to hold back tears. The only thing she hated more than crying is when someone sees her while she's doing so. She quivered and shook. The girl who had looked like nothing in the world mattered just before was now leaning towards Hotaru with a worried face. She wondered how she missed the fact she's been crying this hole time. As Hotaru continued trying to calm down, the girl reached over and tapped on her arm.

**-Those black spots on the page there are nothing really, just another time to think about my life. Yes I cried again. And just like that, the girl asked me if I was ok. I looked at her and told her I was fine, that I was only getting over a death. I hate that I used that excuse, because it was true, but not in the way she thought. I was getting over my own death. I can't seem to except the fact that I died because of a mindless mistake, and on the top of my mother going with me, my dad lived. Why should he get to live! It's his fault that it happened! Why do I have to be possessed by a demon to live! Why didn't he bring mother back instead of me! Didn't he even think about how I would feel once I come back a total outcast! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! **

As Hotaru scribbled profusely after the girl asked her, not responding of course. Hotaru pounded her hands on the table. Then as the girl worriedly reached towards her, Hotaru went into a seizure. Then girl rushed for help, just to find the true prejudice of a little goth girl. Once the freaked teen screamed for help, everyone in the room silenced to see what she needed help with then turned back to what they were doing. As if they were on cue. The teen ran for a teacher instead.

Ok guys... that's it. Chapter one. Please if you have to comment, no bad comments. I didn't post this to hear readers bitch about mistakes. Ryoko, knowing you, you'll probably post just to spite... but mark my words... if you do... I will use Silent Glaive and then toss your soul into the puts of hell. Any questions? (Stares) Good... love you guys anyways. (Except Riku... you can kiss off)


End file.
